Reverse Kombat
by Old destiny
Summary: Just a project I was working on until I got new ideas. However opposite should not always contract. R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**Reverse Kombat**

**(This is just a little fanfic that I chose to work on while thinking of ideas for "The time…Season 2" Please enjoy and review.)**

(Within a region of Earthrealm mountains many blasts and noises were being heard. Lights and fires were seen far out where the cities were. Not too many knew what that noise was, with an exception of the U.S. doing a secretive war. (The government is pretty screwy.) Many kombatants were enclosed in a small secluded area where a battle of the superiors was taking place.)

Raiden: (electrocutes his opponent) Thunder take you!

Shinnok: (stumbles) What if I don't want it to! (Shoots a judgment fist)

(Raiden and Shinnok were fighting like this for perhaps what looked like hours. Far to the right and left were both Raiden and Shinnok's closest warriors.)

(To the right)

Liu Kang: How long is this going to go on?

Sub-Zero: With how many times they fight each other; until hell freezes over.

Kung Lao: Well I wish they would hurry it up. Someone's bound to come and see what's going on in these mountains.

Kitana: I sure hope not, I don't think that would go very well for any of us.

(Raiden punches Shinnok)

(Far to the left)

Quan Chi: How many times is he going to use that dumb move; Raiden has already caught on to it!

Noob: Who knows, but don't worry about it. If you tell Shinnok that'll just ruin his confidence.

Quan Chi: (exasperated) What confidence?! The only reason he is where he is today is because of me! All of you tend to forget that!

Scorpion: Shut up dude! Shinnok looked this way when you said that!

Mileena: (frowning) And got kicked in the crotch when he did.

Quan Chi: (takes a little bag out of his pocket) You know since we all pretty much have free time why don't we pop some fire crackers?

Scorpion: I have a lighter!

Liu Kang: (calls to the other side) Hey, can we have some? We are really bored over here!

Noob: (calls to Liu Kang) Fuck off!

Scorpion: Yeah, go get your own!

Quan Chi: (gestures to his fire cracker bag) Come on everyone, let's not be selfish. We have plenty.

(Quan Chi reaches into his bag and pulls out a small explosive, and takes a match from his boot.)

Quan Chi: (throws the match and explosive) Here you can have a Chicken.

Liu Kang: Just one! And why the hell a Chicken?! These things are lame!

Quan Chi: Listen man, it's either that or nothing!

Liu Kang: (groans) Fine!

(Raidens side bends down to light the Chicken when Scorpion yells over.)

Scorpion: Make sure Mister Kool- Aid doesn't touch that match, because that's all you're getting!

Kung Lao: You heard the man, Sub-Zero. Don't touch that match.

Sub- Zero: What difference would it make? This is already lame enough as it is!

(Liu Kang lights the match and lights the Chicken.)

(Meanwhile Raiden and Shinnok had just locked into power kombat.)

Raiden: (pushing electric power against Shinnok's death power.) **call it what you want, doesn't matter to me.)** You will never get away with your evil, Shinnok!

Shinnok: You could be right, but good will not always triumph over evil!

(Shinnok's side)

Quan Chi: Hey, Scorpion light one of those spinny fire cracker things!

Scorpion: (confused) The ones that fly around?

Quan Chi: Yeah, I like those.

(Scorpion lights the fire cracker and it begins to spark and fly uncontrollably, making high pitched noises.)

Quan Chi: (laughing) Oh man, I love those!

Mileena: I know that I'm not the one to speak of order, but what if one of those get's in Shinnok's way while he's fighting?

Quan Chi: Then we'll all go home and have a big laugh over it.

Mileena: Yeah you wish.

(Scorpion lights another spinny then it starts to fly around and make more high pitched noises,)

Quan Chi: Now isn't this fun? A villainous group having some laughs.

Noob: (frightened) That's what you think!

(Unfortunately the spinny had somehow flown in between Raiden and Shinnok's energy lock.)

Shinnok: What in the Netherrealms hell…

Raiden: …Is that?

Raiden and Shinnok's side: Noooooo!

(Big explosion)

**(A spinny thing can cause more damage than we think. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Reverse Kombat. R&R)**


	2. Who clubs you?

**Who clubs you?**

**(I do not own "In living color" or any other suggestive material that may appear here. R&R)**

(Everyone had covered their faces during the explosion, even afterwards. For a few minutes no one moved. The first one to peek was Quan Chi.)

Quan Chi: (moving a gloved finger from his eye) Lord Shinnok?

(Quan Chi slowly moves to where his master is laying down on his back, unconscious.)

Quan Chi: Lord Shinnok?

Shinnok: (nothing)

Quan Chi: Oh my Gosh, I killed my master! I'm a murderer! What have I…?

(A red flag appears in Quan Chi's mind.)

Quan Chi: Wait a minute, Shinnok's dead. That means I'm rich, and I can sell the spire to a realtor and go on a vacation to Hawaii!

(Everyone else has uncovered their eyes just in time to see Quan Chi hula dancing next to Shinnok's body.)

Scorpion: What the hell are you dancing for?!

Noob: Don't you see, Shinnok's dead and we're all free!

Mileena: This calls for a celebration!

Quan Chi: Party at **my** spire!

(Raiden's side)

Liu Kang: Raiden's dead.

Kung Lao: (takes off his hat) What a brave man.

Sub-Zero: (takes out his bag pipes and starts to play "Amazing Grace".)

Kitana: (crying) There'll never be another man like him again!

Raiden: (begins to move and groan) What the hell is going on here? And why are you idiots crying?

Liu Kang: Raiden, are you okay?

Raiden: (gets up and dusts himself off) Yes, thanks for asking!

Kung Lao: What's the matter with you?

Raiden: (pissed) Glad you should ask, Kung Loser!

Sub-Zero: (confused) What are you upset for nobody won; it was a tie.

(Raiden glares at Sub-Zero with glowing red eyes; making him uncomfortable and his eye twitch.)

Raiden: I don't settle for ties Subby bubby. I settle for victory, and if a tie is good enough for you then I will have to beat you where you stand!

(Other side)

Quan Chi: (dancing around with Shinnok's unconscious body and mimicking his voice) Do not touch my record player! Do not sit on my expensive couch!

(Quan Chi dips Shinnok and drops him on the ground.)

Quan Chi: What if I want to sell your stuff for a profit instead?!

Noob: Don't you think you're being a little disrespectful?

Quan Chi: No why would I? Live freely Noob. His terrible rule is over!

Shinnok: (groans)

(silence)

Quan Chi: …Good feelings gone.

Shinnok: (groaning) What happened?

Noob: You got into a dead lock with Raiden and "something" interfered with your battle.

Shinnok: Oh, well at least no one was hurt.

(Shinnok gets up and dusts himself off with hands.)

Quan Chi: Lord Shinnok, you're not mad?

Shinnok: No why should I be?

(They meet eye to eye, with Shinnok having glowing green eyes. Quan Chi begins to shiver.)

Quan Chi: Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself.

Shinnok: (speaking in a romantic tone) Well of course, my friend. I feel more remarkable than I ever have in my years as a fallen elder god.

Quan Chi: (eye twitching) Can't you say anything that isn't out of the ordinary?

Shinnok: (thoughtful) Well I do have one thing in mind.

Quan Chi: (hopefully) And that is?

Shinnok: (smiles) Who clubs you, baby.

Quan Chi: Oh God.

Scorpion: What is the matter with him? He's acting like a retarded Casanova.

Mileena: I'm actually kind of scared of this "new Shinnok".

Noob: What is so bad about this guy? At least he does not want to crush us for ruining his fight.

Shinnok: (wearing his Mk4 outfit) I feel as if I must apologize for my dastardly actions, excuse me.

Noob: Now I'm scared.

(Shinnok has walked over to Raidens side where Raiden has chosen to take off his hat and fan himself with it.)

Shinnok: Raiden?

Raiden: (frowning) Oh it's you. What do you want?

Shinnok: I would like to apologize for that terrible explosion…

Raiden: Damn right better apologize. One of your jack ass members thought it would be a good idea to pop fire crackers! That fight was as good as mine!

(Raiden shakes his fist in Shinnok's face, while Shinnok is no where close to flinching.)

Raiden: I ought to sue your ass for everything you own!

(Raiden turns to leave and beckons the other kombatants to join him.)

Kung Lao: (whispers to Sub-Zero) I think I prefer to have that Shinnok than PMS Raiden any time.

Sub-Zero: (nods)

Raiden: (red eyes flaring) I heard that Kung Lao, I should make you do 100 push-ups on hot coals for that! Do you like me now?!

(Raiden turns and keeps walking)

Sub-Zero: What did we do to deserve this?

(A few feet away)

Mileena: (crying) What did we do to deserve this?

Noob: (crossing his arms) Look at him he's happy, while we are all crying like a bunch of helpless children. Maybe we should just give this a chance guys?

Shinnok: (alarmed) What there are helpless children?!

(Opens up his shirt)

Shinnok: (rips off a huge chunk of his chest hair.) For the Children!

Scorpion: (stunned) Okay one, nobody asked you to rip off your chest hair, two, that looked too fucking painful, and three where the hell did all that hair come from?!

Quan Chi: (takes the chunk of hair away from Shinnok with two fingers.) That's besides the fact that we all just need to go home and pretend that this never happened.

Noob: Well I suppose that's a better plan than freaking out over an overly dramatic guy.

Mileena: Besides, I'm sure he'll knock himself out of it eventually.

(Quan Chi watches as Shinnok is standing calmly and peacefully looking at the sky.)

Quan Chi: I sure hope you're right.

**(Shinnok acting nice and Raiden in a bad mood? That's a little too much for a few of the members from the forces of dark and light. Stay tuned for some more freaky adventure. R&R)**


	3. Freak Show

**Freak Show**

**(Just chapter 3 of the most stupidest event that could ever take place between a hot-tempered fallen elder and a thunder man. R&R)**

(After the fire cracker explosion that had hopefully caused a "temporary" change of mood some of the forces of dark and forces of light members went home with their respective masters. This time with a bit of fear and confusement.)

Shinnok walked with his respective group as he pointed out what he had newly called "the love of nature"; every now again pointing out to a well known species or object. "Look at that luxurious butterfly!" exclaimed Shinnok as Quan Chi cringed from his enthusiasm. "You don't care for nature, Quan Chi?" The sorcerer turned red as he looked behind him; seeing that the other kombatants were farther away than usual. "Not very much, Lord Shinnok."

Shinnok shook his head as he stopped to finger a cherry blossom. "What a shame" said the fallen elder god. "You look as if you'd be a nature lover too." Quan Chi stopped as he looked behind once again.

"Will you idiots hurry up!" he shouted impatiently. "COME MAKE US, JACK ASS!" shouted Scorpion. "Why you little…" Quan Chi was not able to finish his sentence when a hand gently touched his shoulder. "Please don't argue "Quan Quan" otherwise this fighting will tear us apart." Quan Chi stared at his master in horrid and confusement. "Tear us apart? Have you forgotten who we are?! Have you forgotten what we practically do for a living?!" shouted Quan Chi.

Everyone took this time to stop walking and stare at him for a moment as Quan Chi shouted at master Shinnok about the way he ought to be, instead of becoming his own worst nightmare. "Have you any idea how annoying you are; you're worst than my own mother!" Quan Chi turned around and crossed his arms as he ignored Shinnok's hurt face.

"Oh and by the way", Quan Chi turned to face Shinnok. "You know how you asked me if I liked cupcakes earlier?" Shinnok nodded. "Well the truth is I hate cupcakes, I'd dance on their stupid little graves if I had the chance to do so!" Quan Chi turns around again with his arms again crossed. "So there." He spat.

For a minute no one moved, everyone just stared at Quan Chi. Suddenly Shinnok dropped on his knees and let out a cry. "How could you say that about cupcakes?" Shinnok let out another cry. "Dude!" Quan Chi got punched in the back of his head. "How could you go so low?!" yelled Scorpion. "What?!" exclaimed Quan Chi. "You just don't say that to someone!" screamed Mileena. "The fruit loves cupcakes; I however prefer kolaches!" Quan Chi retorted.

Everyone boos Quan Chi and Noob pats Shinnok's shoulder and everyone walks away leaving Quan Chi by himself. "What did I do to deserve this?" Quan Chi looked up at the sky. "YOU DID MUCH!" boomed the sky. "I wasn't really expecting you to answer that!" yelled Quan Chi.

**(That's pretty sad for Quan Chi. I'll do a part for how the earthrealm warriors are doing with "grouchy Raiden" soon. Thank you for your patience.R&R)**


	4. Disaster Empire

**Disaster Empire**

**(A second part to Raiden's terrible mood as well as how earthrealms warriors are doing. I do not own any recognizable material below. R&R)**

(Raiden and some of the light force members had just arrived at his Temple in Japan, hidden behind mountains, tornados and stormy weather.)

Raiden reached into his pocket and pulled out a big ring of keys. Reaching for one he unlocked the door and threw them back into his pocket. "Hurry the hell up and get inside." he growled. "You're letting all the cold air out!" Everyone sullenly went in and followed Raiden to his sitting area. "Everyone sit down and don't touch anything!" Raiden said angrily as Kung Lao reached for a fortune cookie from the silver bowl in the middle of the table.

"Sorry, Raiden." Kung Lao murmured. Raiden glared back at him and headed for his private chambers. When he had left everyone sat still trying not to touch anything. "MUUUUURP!" Sub-Zero burped. "Man, I thought he'd never leave!" Subzero said as he turned to make sure Raiden hadn't been behind him. Kung Lao tried to reach for the same cookie only to have his hand slapped by Liu Kang. "Don't touch that!" Kung Lao frowned and stared at his fellow Shaolin Monk. "Why, he is not going to notice one cookie missing."

Liu Kang put the cookie back and sat up straight and began to meditate. "Hey Bruce Lee, you didn't answer my question!" Liu Kang opened one eye. "I'm pretty sure he count's those cookies." Kung Lao snorts. "Yeah the day he does my arms will be cut off." Kung Lao picks up the cookie preparing to put it in his mouth when Raiden suddenly static teleports behind him; wearing his "Dark Raiden" outfit.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. Kung Lao drops the cookie and looks at him horrified. "It's just one cookie." he whined. Raiden grabs Kung Lao by the arm and glares at him eye to eye. "Would you like me to cut your butt off; if so please pick that cookie up and eat it." Kung Lao picks up the cookie and stares at it for a few seconds. "Naw you can have it Raiden, it really should be yours."

Raiden swipes the cookie from Kung Lao as he heads for the kitchen. "Little fool, trying to take my cookie!" he muttered. Raiden cracks open the fortune cookie and pulls out the message. "Let's see it says…" Raiden's eyes widen in anger. "Are you freaking kidding me!?" The fortune paper opens up only to say "F U". Raiden electrocuted the cookie, burning it and turning it into dust.

"Kitana!" Raiden yelled as he banged on the table. "Make me some dinner! I'm feeling pot roasty." Kitana came into the kitchen and put an apron on. "Wait a minute!" yelled Liu Kang. "Are you really doing what he says?" Kitana looked at Liu Kang with a sad expression on her face. "Liu Kang, I'm sure he doesn't mean to be the way he is. He probably just needs some tender love and care."

"Tender love and care?!" Liu Kang yelled. "Are you aware that he is usually the tender and caring one, now he's acting like a butt face and expecting you to cook for him?!" Raiden yelled towards the kitchen. "Kitana, I don't hear any cooking!" Kitana turns the stove on and continues as she looks through the spice cabinet. "Just trust me, Liu Kang. I know that's what he needs." Liu Kang looks into the dining room and sees Raiden sitting at the table looking bored.

"You're right Kitana that's what he needs, and I mean just look at him. That scowl of depression, those eye's of gloom, and that ugly pale skin of no texture." At that moment Kung Lao and Sub-Zero comes into the kitchen with a small black Scotty dog following him. "Uh guys where is the floor cleaner, because Sweets really had to go." Liu Kang quickly hands Sub-Zero a paper towel roll and Pinesol.

"Hurry up and go clean that before…" Raiden yells from the hallway. "Oh shit!" Everyone stands still until Sub-Zero breaks the silence. "It literally was shit." Raiden marches into the kitchen with a smelly brown stain on his sandal and the front of his toes. "Oh, Raiden you're stomping all over the place with that dirty sandal!" said Kitana.

"Save it Tinkerbell, this is my house. I can do what I want!" At this moment Sweets goes over to Raiden and sniffs his foot. "That's right you damn dog! You did this!" Sweets however looks at Raiden and flutters her eyelashes and gave him a radiant smile. "Stop doing that, you're creeping me out!" Sweets walks over to Raiden slowly as to intimidate him. "Get away from me!" Raiden screams and runs to the bathroom only to have Sub-Zero and Kung Lao snickering.

"What did you guy's do?" Liu Kang asked with a raised eyebrow. Sub-Zero and Kung Lao laugh some more with some loud snorts. "We screwed with his toilet paper. We put the non- tearable brand inside instead!" Everyone laughs as they hear Raiden yell in the bathroom about the "Sorcerer co." toilet paper.

**(Raiden was not too nice but I guess he got his revenge with that toilet paper. Thank you for your patience. R&R)**


	5. Lil friend

**Lil friend**

**(The next scenes that go on right after Quan Chi is punched in the head by Scorpion and is told by the elder gods that he has done much wrong; not as if that should shock anybody. More random humor continues.)**

(Quan Chi walked home looking more bent out of shape than ever. He was feeling his worst, even more than the day he found out he was going to hell. The moon was already out and no one had thought to come and look for him.)

Quan Chi sat under a tree with complete boredom on his mind and not a single care in the world. "I hate everyone and everything today." He looks around to see if anyone heard him. "Not to mention that I hate cupcakes and despise kittens." Quan Chi continues to sit by himself and look angry. "I really have to stop talking to myself; I am starting to freak myself out.

"No kidding, you're starting to freak me out too." Quan Chi looks around confused. "I have never known anybody to hate cupcakes or kittens; except those allergic to that stuff." Quan Chi looks around and sees no one. "Down here, sir." Quan Chi looks down and sees a tiny man with a beard.

"Hi, I'm Gonzo." Quan Chi looks at "Gonzo" a little more before slowly putting his boot over him, as if to squish him. "Please don't squish me!" Quan Chi frowns and looks at the miniature man. "And just why not? You seem like a worthless man."

Gonzo's eyes narrow as he begins to speak. "First off that is a very terrible thing you just said, and second off you seem to be having problems with the people your associated with." Quan Chi shrugs and sits against the tree again. "And your point is?" Gonzo crosses his arms and looks at him. "My point is, perhaps I can help you."

"Help me?! Listen you elf why don't you go help yourself and go back in that tree and start making your cookies that you gnomes are so famous for!" Gonzo glares at Quan Chi. "Listen to me jerk face, I AM NOT A KEEBLER ELF, OR GNOME OF ANY SORT!" Quan Chi snorts. "Sure tell that to the twenty million people in all the realms that story. They'll put an easy bake oven in front of you, and you'll get cooking in no time.

"Hey they did a recall on those ovens, which was never meant to be a play thing in the first place!" Quan Chi shook his head and waved him away. "Fine then Quan Chi, you don't have to listen to me. Just go ahead and deal with that Casanova master of yours."

Quan Chi stopped breathing and turned to look at Gonzo. "How did you know about that?" Gonzo smiles knowing that he had just gotten Quan Chi's required attention. "It's all over the realms, not to mention his famous line "Who clubs you, baby." Quan Chi shivers. "Please don't remind me of that!"

Gonzo climbs on top of Quan Chi's knee and sits on him, with his hands properly folded on his lap. "Listen, I'll make you a deal, Quan Chi. If you promise not to call me an elf anymore I promise to help you with your overly dramatic master."

Quan Chi stares at the small man before giving a sigh and nodding. "If you really think you can fix my master then by all means climb up on my shoulder." He puts his hand out for Gonzo to climb into and puts him on his shoulder. "Let's ride my noble steed!" Quan Chi frowns and glares at Gonzo.

"Don't push it you gremlin, this is only temporary. As soon as my master is back to his old self you're out of here!" Gonzo nods respectively of his new "friends" plans. "So long as you give me a cup cake before I leave we shouldn't have a problem." Quan Chi groans. "Fine, I'll give you a damn cupcake; just quit saying that word!"

**(Quan Chi and Gonzo probably not the worse of choices, however they could just surprise us. Thanks for being patient and stay tuned for more crazy adventure. R&R)**


	6. Reverse Plan

**Reverse Plan**

**(I know these chapters are kind of short, but whatever it takes to get detail in and get a story going. Thanks for viewing and being patient. R&R)**

Quan Chi and Gonzo, Quan Chi's "temporary" plan partner, ended up walking all the way to Shinnok's spire in the Netherrealm. There weren't any lights on, from what Quan Chi could see. "Great", he thought, "they all went to bed without me". Quan Chi walked up to the door and wiped his feet on the new welcome mat.

"Alright, Gonzo here we are welcome to hell." Quan Chi unlocked the door with a key from under a potted plant, only to open it and see a well-furnished living room. "Welcome to hell? Looks like a pretty good place to me." Quan Chi rolled his eyes and looked at Gonzo. "That's what you think; you don't have to live here."

As soon as he had spoken Scorpion teleported in his yellow and black boxers, scratching his butt. "Quan Chi, where the hell have you been?"

"What does it matter where I've been Mr. Skull Basher, it's not like any of you cared to look for me anyways!" Quan Chi accidentally made Gonzo fall off his shoulder causing him to grip to it for dear life. "Uh, Quan Chi, what is that thing?" Quan Chi returned his attention to Gonzo and helped him back on his shoulder.

"Scorpion, this is Gonzo, Gonzo this is Scorpion." Scorpion looked at Gonzo only to look confused and shake his head. "Why exactly is "Gonzo", Scorpion did the fingers, "here with you right now?"

"I'm here to revillain his master." Scorpion cocks an eyebrow at Quan Chi. "You couldn't have done that in the beginning? Damn it, Quan Chi, Shinnok is giving us raises and vacations to Edenia Resorts…"

"Scorpion." Quan Chi interrupted. "And he's already made a playground in the front yard, and a pool in the back. Then next week he's making a petting zoo; you know how I feel about zebras."

"Scorpion." Although Scorpion continues. "And then tomorrow he's going to get us a breakfast bar…"

"SCORPION, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! " Scorpion stops talking and glares at Quan Chi. "Well you don't have to yell, I'm just saying. Just because you don't like the new Shinnok doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else!" Quan Chi heads for the stairs not really caring for what Scorpion is saying.

"At least apologize for how you acted earlier!" Scorpion called up to him. "I would ask what you said to this nice guy, Shinnok; but you're advantage of size keeps me from doing so." Said Gonzo. Quan Chi nodded. "That's a smart man, just don't ask and I won't flush you down a toilet." Said Quan Chi as he put Gonzo in his boot.

Quan Chi walked up the rest of the stairs and in front of Shinnok's chamber door. He reluctantly peeked in to see if Shinnok was asleep like everyone else. To his luck, he wasn't. Instead, Shinnok was lying on the floor with a large pillow underneath his arms, wearing a red robe, and talking on the phone.

"I beg to differ, Argus. Delia's cooking is sensational; otherwise Sindel's has a bit of a mild personality to it." Shinnok is silent for a few seconds. "No, I never said it was terrible; it just crawls off the plate before you're able to eat it." Shinnok is silent again until he sees Quan Chi and ends the conversation abruptly. "Sorry Argus we're going to have to talk about this later." Shinnok hangs up and then stands in front of Quan Chi with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Greetings Quan Chi, I see that you found yourself home alright." Quan Chi scratches his head nervously. "Yeah, I just needed a little alone time." Quan Chi looks at Shinnok's pleasantly young face. "Hey, uh sorry about what I said earlier… I didn't mean to…" Shinnok waves away his apology.

"Don't worry, Quan Chi; I am not the one to hold a grudge. Being vengeful is a waste of time." Quan Chi looks around, nervously scratching his neck. "Okay then." There is an awkward silence between them and Shinnok coughs. "So…" Quan Chi and Shinnok look at each other and then continue to look around. "Did you want something, Quan Chi?"

"No, does it look like I want something?" The silence is broken when a small whine is heard from Quan Chi's boot. "Uh", Quan Chi turns red, "I gotta go." He leaves Shinnok alone in his room to go to his own chamber and shuts his door. "Sorry Keebler, I forgot you were in there." Quan Chi dumps a suffocated Gonzo on his bed after shaking out his boot.

"Forget about it, Quan Chi let's just get to planning." Quan Chi put his boot back on and sat on his bed next to Gonzo. It took a few minutes however to actually get started, because Gonzo said he needed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Alright ", said Quan Chi, "I was able to get a piece of paper, but I had to steal a crayon from Noob." Quan Chi gives Gonzo a red crayon. "I was fixing to say, if you were making fun of my height I was going to have to bite your thumb." Quan Chi knelt down next to his bed and watched Gonzo plan.

"Alright", started Gonzo, "This is what we'll do..."

**(They have finally hatched a plan, but will it work? And will Raiden go along with it without throwing punches? Or will Shinnok forget to put Zebras in the petting zoo? Stay tuned for the next chapter. R&R)**


	7. Switch back

**Switch back**

**(Thank you viewers for being patient for the story to come through. This is where everything starts to come together. R&R)**

(As you can imagine Gonzo and Quan Chi worked all night on the plan to switch back the personality traits of Raiden and Shinnok. As hateful as they were to each other they had both switched personalities due to a spinning fire cracker; hopefully things will shape up.)

Quan Chi and Gonzo left the Spire early that morning to conclude their plan that they had worked all night for. As they had been walking, and along the way teleporting; Quan Chi grew hesitant.

"I really don't know if I want to do this now." Quan Chi said as he began to sweat nervously.

"Oh, now you tell me after we have planned for nine hours straight, and have been forced to urinate in a soda bottle!" groaned Gonzo.

"I'm sorry … well not really, because as you know…"

Gonzo rolls his eyes. "I know, I know, you're a pale, bald headed idiot with no emotions. I got that yesterday when you called me a cookie elf."

"No", Quan Chi frowns. "I was going to say I'm an oni and I don't care about what other people want, or like!"

The unlikely partners continued their journey, even as they neared Raiden's temple Quan Chi again, began to sweat.

"By the elder gods you sweat a lot. Not to mention that you smell worse than a cow when you do."

Quan Chi and Gonzo walked up to Raiden's temple and stopped to take his newly installed elevator. How lazy can you get? After listening to evil elevator music they both had finally gotten all the way up, and were just about to knock on the door.

"I sure hope Raiden is in a good mood; I don't think I'll be able to handle this if he isn't." Quan Chi groaned as he waited for Raiden to answer.

There was a series of yelling and banging around before Raiden finally opened the door. When he did, Raiden looked as if he was at his patience end. With ashen skin, and furious red eyes he frowned at Quan Chi as he had opened the door.

"What do you want?"

Quan Chi nervously scratched his neck. "I have come to give you a message from my master and Lord Shinnok." Quan Chi decided to increase his confidence and stand up straighter. "Or more or less likely give you a threat."

"A threat?!" Raiden's eyes widened in anger.

"Yes, Lord Shinnok would again like to challenge you; if you are not afraid to take that challenge, that is."

Raiden's eyes again widened with fury and rage as he thought about the very fact of being "challenged" again by his very enemy.

"Do you accept the challenge, Raiden?"

Raiden smirked coldly and nodded. "If you're queer master wants a rematch; then I will give him one he will never forget."

Quan Chi nodded and turned to leave; as he did however he heard knocking from somewhere.

"What's that noise?" Quan Chi looked around a bit before finally spotting Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, and Kitana banging on the upstairs window. Quan Chi squinted to see what they had written in blue lipstick.

"S.O.S?" Quan Chi shook his head and walked away. "Poor bastards, well I'd help them ,but it won't be long now before Raiden's back to the way he used to be. "

**(At the Spire)**

As Quan Chi returned back to the Spire he saw Netherrealm children playing on the new play ground set Shinnok had made especially for them. Not to mention saw newly planted Venus Fly traps in the newly mulched ground. Quan Chi groaned.

"I can't wait for this place to be back to normal." He mumbled making his way towards the throne room. When he entered however his jaw nearly dropped.

Shinnok was sitting at the front of the table hosting a lunch.

"So as you can see, Fujin; it was a terrible mistake to attack you and the other elemental gods. Please do forgive me."

Fujin sat bewildered as Scorpion silently took the cherry off of his shake.

"I guess, I can; but what about the amulet?"

Shinnok snickered at the wind god's question. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm having the Brother Hood of shadow look for it so they can return it safely back to the temple."

Fujin nodded, uncertainly considering the situation.

"And when I do" continued Shinnok "I can sacrifice myself to the elder gods to show _them_ that I am sorry as well."

"You can't do that!" yelled Quan Chi.

"Oh, Chi Chi monkey; I had no idea you were back." said Shinnok.

"Don't call me that! And what are you thinking about sacrificing yourself?! What about Netherrealm; or as a matter of fact, me?!"

Shinnok snickered some more. "Oh Quan Chi, you silly little bald man. When I die you're going to be buried along with me."

Shinnok took out a small sculpture of himself and Quan Chi. Shinnok lying dead in a coffin, with xs over his eyes; with Quan Chi is trying to escape while tied down in the process.

"I was going to say", Quan Chi continued while looking horrified at the small sculpture. "You should really consider a rematch with, Raiden because… well he called you… gay."

Everyone gasps, while Shinnok turns red.

"Did he really say that?" he asked.

"Yeah, and he also said… uh… that … you couldn't win the rematch even if his arms were cut off."

Everyone gasps again. Shinnok's eyes narrow while he begins to clench his fists.

"We'll have to see about that!"

In that moment Fujin breaks the silence and stands up out of his chair.

"I guess I should be leaving now; considering that you obviously have a rematch to schedule."

Fujin disappears and Shinnok goes to his private chamber to get his amulet staff.

"Can't win can I?" scoffed Shinnok. "I was willing to give, Raiden the benefit of the doubt; but he has gone too far."

"Are you sure you're being reasonable?" said Noob. "I mean, how do you know Raiden was being serious?"

"When it's, Raiden it's always a serious remark." said Scorpion.

"Exactly Scorpy, I'm happy to know that you agree with me." said Shinnok.

As you can imagine both sides of light and dark gathered in the same area as they had before. This time for the moment however, opposite leaders.

"Alright, fruit sacks come get your rematch!" yelled Raiden.

"As you have wished, prepare to be punished by the sexy gods." Shinnok yelled back.

Both Raiden's and Shinnok's sides were sitting in their same position as before. However in the bushes Quan Chi and Gonzo kneeled beside a bag of firecrackers.

"Here's the firecracker spinny thing, just like last time all I need to do is wait for them to tie their powers and then throw this in and they should reverse."

Just as Quan Chi was fixing to however, Noob caught sight of him, and what he was fixing to do.

"Hey, wait a minute you're trying to change them aren't you?! Give that to me!" Noob tackled Quan Chi as he was fixing to light a firecracker.

"Gonzo!" Quan Chi yelled as he was being punched in the face. "Gonzo, get the firecracker!" Quan Chi said in horror as Raiden and Shinnok locked their power.

Gonzo tried to run and get the firecracker on his short little legs. "Quan Chi, where's the lighter?!"

"It's in my boot; I can't get it out because this jackass is all over me!" Quan Chi desperately kept trying to get Noob off of him; meanwhile Raiden and Shinnok's power lock was beginning to falter.

First Raiden, then Shinnok, then Raiden's power would begin to consume the very energy source that had switched them in the first place. Eventually Quan Chi kicked Noob in the jaw just long enough for him to kick off his boot towards Gonzo.

"Hurry get it!" Quan Chi said as Noob stupidly began to attack him again. However at that point he could've cared less considering the main step had already been completed. The main priority of the plan could not take place however if Gonzo wouldn't be able to light the firecracker.

"How do you turn this thing on?" said Gonzo to himself.

"YOU STUPID ELF, WHAT GOOD ARE YOU?!" yelled Quan Chi.

Before he could come up with a more hurtful phrase, or curse, a large hand grabbed the lighter and firecracker in front of Gonzo; lighting it up and throwing it in the 50/50 power lock. Causing a huge explosion.

As you can imagine there was a massive sound wave that went all throughout the realms, knocking over both Raiden and Shinnok.

At first no one knew what happened. Everyone turned to see who the firecracker thrower was. It was none other than Liu Kang himself, holding the lighter looking determined, as if he too wanted his master to change.

**(So of course Quan Chi wasn't the only one with a will for his master to change, but did it work? Was the power lock really 50/50? Or was it 48/42? Last chapter of results coming up. R&R)**


	8. Normal at last?

**Normal at last?**

**(So what are the results? Just read this and you'll know. Thanks for being patient, all readers and reviewers.)**

Awhile after the explosion both sides of light and dark picked up their masters and took them home; hoping for the best.

Within Shinnok's Spire living room sitting with Shinnok, still passed out on the sofa; were members of the dark force. The scheming Quan Chi, the elusive Scorpion, idealist Noob, and crybaby Mileena; all sat with the now big nosed, pale skinned, repulsive Shinnok. With all appearance factors aside was Shinnok going to be the same?

(Just to let you know, to me he has always had a big nose, just look at that honker in Armageddon.)

"You had to ruin him didn't you?" accused Noob. "You just wanted him back to his crappy old self, because you didn't like it!"

Before Quan Chi defended himself he turned to the groaning and aching Shinnok, who was now conscious and not fully aware of what was going on.

"Oh what happened last night?" he groaned.

"It was quite scary, Lord Shinnok. For awhile after that first explosion you were nice, but…" Although Quan Chi was interrupted by his demanding master.

"I was nice?" Shinnok questioned.

"Yes." Quan Chi nodded. "If anything I was the only one who thought you should be turned back to your normal old self."

"Damn well better be!" Shinnok looked around horrified at what he saw. "Did I buy all this damn furniture?" Sees the breakfast bar. "And that too?! You know I don't eat!"

Shinnok is fixing to get up when he stops himself.

"What am I wearing?! I haven't worn this in centuries!"

"And do you still like it?" asked the excited Quan Chi.

"I hate it! I look like a gay Shinnok groupie wannabe!"

"I thought you looked pretty cute." said Mileena.

"Save it woman, I have no use for pitiful mortal feelings of love." Shinnok sticks his finger in his mouth, as if to gag. "It's all useless, feelings of love!

"And how do you feel about laughter?"

"Hate it!"

As he says that Shinnok hears a child's laughter from outside.

"What's going on out there?" he demanded.

"You built a child's playground for the kids of Neather realm."

"On my front yard? There are kids playing on my front yard?"

Quan Chi nods but turns red when Shinnok tears off his Casanova outfit and runs outside in his tidy whiteys and boots with a shot gun.

"Get off of my lawn you free loners!" he yelled as he chased a bunch of demon, and zombie kids with a gun.

"Yes, he's back!" yelled, Quan Chi as Mileena, Noob, and Scorpion all glared at him angrily for ruining what could've been a better working boss.

"I win! Screw you, Raiden!" Quan Chi stops laughing and cheering long enough to see everyone standing behind him. "What?"

"GET OVER HERE!"

Soon Quan Chi was getting the crap beaten out of him. Just as Scorpion was about to take another punch at him, Quan Chi saw Gonzo walking to the kitchen.

"GONZO, HELP ME PLEASE!"

Gonzo kept walking into the kitchen until he came out with a big pink, sparkly cupcake.

"GONZO?" Quan Chi yelled again.

"Sorry, Quan Chi, but we did have a plan; your master for the cupcake. We never said anything about saving your ass from damnation. Better luck next time."

As Gonzo walked away Quan Chi continues to walk away with his reward. "Fine, go ahead and go. Who needs you…!"

(PUNCH!)

As the yelling and shooting continues we zoom to Raiden's empire where Liu Kang, Kitana, Sub-Zero, and Kung Lao are all sitting around Raiden on his sofa as he begins to wake up.

"Where am I?" he asked confused.

"You're in your temple." said Liu Kang. "Do you feel any different?"

"Yes, I feel a little different. I had the strangest dream." Raiden said with a whole new appearance, far better than his dark one.

"I was a darker version of myself and, Shinnok was nice for once. And…" Raiden begins to look around. "You were there, and you, and you." Raiden points lastly to Kung Lao and Sweets, the Scottish terrier. "And you, and you."

"Yes, Raiden we were all there. But do you feel any better?" asked Kitana.

"Yes", said Raiden as he nodded. "I feel much better than I ever had in the past couple days."

As Raiden got off his sofa he walked towards the others and joined them on his balcony.

"By the elder gods I hope that never happens again." Raiden said as he cringed. "Having Shinnok's ugly ass soul in my body isn't exactly the way I want to live."

**(That's it people. Twisting two different souls in two different bodies is something no one wants to experience or see. Thanks for being patient. R&R)**


End file.
